The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer
by robinina110
Summary: Ok, so it's about this 10 year old that is the 3rd to escape from the fire nation alive. She wants to help Aang, the Avatar, with his fire bending, but there are a few obstacles in the way. Just read to find out her story. R&R please!
1. The Surprising Meeting

The Fire Nation Betrayer

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo were on Appa, flying to a place unknown. Aang spotted a fire nation ship. His eyes widened, making the others look where he was looking, all except Toph, of course

"Fire nation," Aang said quietly.

That made Toph stand up slightly, but sat back down, remembering she was on Appa.

"Great," She said, scowled at her feet.

* * *

At the ship, Princess Azula paced around her room, wondering when she would get to the Avatar. She was not informed about the captain spotting the flying bison, which would have to be punished later.

In another room, a girl about the age of 10 was sitting, tied up. She glared at the walls, not able to do much more. Her catbunny was in a cage a few feet from her, sleeping.

" You're lucky," Naomi told her catbunny, not looking at it. "You get all that room… You aren't wanted either, even though you were with me almost my entire life," Naomi continued to glare at the door, bored out of her mind. She tried to burn the ropes with her fire bending.

"I should have known. They are fireproof," Naomi muttered.

"Princess Azula," A guard ran past the door of the room Naomi was in. She wanted to throw something at the door. How dare they lock her up and act like she's a piece of dust.

"Princess! We have spotted the Avatar," The guard said, walking into Azula's room.

"Perfect," She said, walking out into the hallway, her golden eyes making a short glance into the room at Naomi. She smirked, and looked where she was going, continuing her way. Azula got to the deck, thinking if she should shoot lightning at them, or wait for them to stop somewhere. She waited, staring at them, smiling.

Ty Lee ran up to Azula, dragging Mai along.

"Princess Azula! It's them!" Ty Lee yelled, pointing up at the bison, not noticing Mai roll her eyes.

"Yes Ty Lee, I know," Azula replied, not looking at her, but still looking at the bison.

"If I were here for a while, I definitely wouldn't have noticed that big thing," Mai said, sarcastically.

* * *

Aang landed Appa on a beach, sand flying in every direction. The gang got off the flying bison, jumping on the hot sand, and glaring at the fire nation ship. Azula,

Ty Lee, and Mai stood at the front of the deck, watching them get closer. The ship finally stopped at the shore, the four kids, just standing there, getting in fighting stance when the three teens walked onto the shore.

"Well well," Azula said, smirking. "The Avatar. How delightful."

"You aren't taking him," Katara said, opening her canteen

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, great Princess Azula," Katara said, sarcastically, "We wont let you. Besides, it's 4 against 3. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh, you'll see," Azula, said, making lightning between her hands.

Back in the dark room, Naomi tried to burn the ropes again, but it was no use. She finally spotted a knife stuck, sharp side down into the ground. She scooted over to it, having a hard time, and wore down the ropes, her hands free now. She rubbed her wrists, and walked over to her catbunny. She found out that the metal was _also_ fire proof, so she just picked the metal cage up, getting her tan bag. (It's the same design as Aang's, and goes over the arm, and etc.) Naomi put her catbunny back down, hitting the place the lock of the door would be, and opened it, looking both ways before picking her catbunny up again. She walked through the halls, ending up at the deck, seeing everybody there. She just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, isn't she supposed to be locked up?" Mai whispered to Azula, looking at Naomi, who found out she was spotted when Azula shot lightning at her. She ran down the ramp from the ship, jumping off when she thought she got close enough to the bottom, dodging every shot of lightning that was aimed for her. She got into fighting stance, looking from Aang and his group, to Azula and her group.

Ty Lee ran towards Naomi , hitting two of her pressure points, making her arm numb and useless. Naomi backed up, not able to attack since her working arm was holding her catbunny's cage, which she needed to attack well. Naomi got hit on the side of her arm, being hit by one of Mai's ninja stars.

Sokka threw his boomerang at Naomi, but the cage of Naomi's catbunny hit it instead.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!" She said, looking down at the boomerang after dodging a few more shots of lightning. She picked it up, hitting the cage with it, finally getting her catbunny free, putting it inside her bag and shooting fire at the three teens, glancing at Aang, then running into a forest nearby.

"Mai! Go follow her. Ty Lee, stay with me. We are going to capture the Avatar," Azula said, dismissing Mai and shooting lightning at Aang and the gang.

Mai ran into the forest, following Naomi.

* * *


	2. The Fight

**The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer**

_**Uh, ok… So, yah, I hope you liked the last chapter, so far, nobody has put a review or anything like that, but anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, and yah… It's not my fault that the beginning wasn't and isn't that good…**_

_**!R&R!

* * *

**_

Ty Lee jumped up, landing behind Katara, poking her pressure points on one arm. While that was happening, Sokka was running to get his boomerang back from where Naomi dropped it. He grabbed it and threw it towards Azula, who shot at it with lightning and made it fall to the ground. Toph stomped her foot on the sand, making some dirt below come up. She punched it, hitting Ty Lee, who fell back, lying on the sand for a while.

* * *

Naomi ran through the forest, not sure where to go. She didn't know she was being followed until Mai shot a knife thing at Naomi, scratching her on the side of her shoulder. Naomi clenched it, still running. She stopped, turning around, knowing she couldn't run forever. She got into fighting stance as her hands glowed. Mai shot another sharp object at her, missing when Naomi stepped away. Naomi shot two things of fire at Mai, only hitting her once on the wrist.

* * *

A little less than half a mile away, Zuko rode on his ostrichhorse across a dirt path. He guided the odd animal into the forest; not knowing her sister was across it. He spotted Naomi and Mai fighting and made him and his ride hide behind a few trees. He watched them, not noticing the old 'friend'.

Naomi shot Mai with more fire, hitting her on the stomach and making her fall over after throwing a star that cut Naomi slightly on her arm. She ignored it, hoping Mai was unconscious. Her hopes died when Mai awoke, grabbing something from the inside of her robe and threw it at Naomi. It was shot away by a fire from somebody a few feet away from them. Naomi and Mai looked over at where it came from and saw Zuko off his ostrichhorse and out in the open. Mai held back some blushing and just stared at him, surprised that he was there. Naomi took the opportunity to shoot Mai with fire, knocking her out slightly. Mai fell to the ground and laid there, the front of her shoulder burnt.

Naomi walked over to Zuko, pushing her bag holding her catbunny up closer to her neck, making sure it wouldn't fall any time soon.

"Um… Thanks" she said, smiling. "What's your name?"

Zuko froze there, thinking _' If I tell her who I really am… I don't want to know really'_ he thought, then replying

"Uh… Lee. What's yours?" He asked, trying to make a friendly conversation for once in a long time.

"Naomi!" She said excitedly. She looked back at Mai. "We should go somewhere else… You know, in case she wakes up" She said, walking away, then stopping and looking up at Zuko.

"Oh… yah" He followed her into a clearing in part of the forest, taking his ostrichhorse with him.

"Hey, Lee! Could you show me some earth bending?" she asked, sitting down against a tree.

"Uh… Well I can't right now. What if it attracts Azula," He said, knowing his small mistake a little too late.

"How do you know she was with Azula?" Naomi asked, looking confused. "Wait…" Naomi stared at his face for a while, studying it. "You're that… Zuko person… Azula's brother! You aren't an earth bender…" She said, glaring at him.

"Uh…" Zuko sighed, sitting down a few feet across from Naomi "Well, yah, but-"

"It's fine… I think… she… _The all mighty Princess Azula," _Naomi said sarcastically. "Said you were a big disgrace and that your own father hated you… And that you were wanted… Like me, but you cant _possibly _be on his side can you?" She asked, a small sympathetic look on her face.

Zuko hated it when people talked about his father. What made it worse was the fact that somebody called him a disgrace, even though he had heard it a lot from people before. " Well, I have to capture the Avatar… For him, so-" Before he could finish, Naomi cut him off again.

"WHAT?" She screamed, cupping her mouth afterwards, staring into the forest, making sure Mai didn't wake up and know where they were. "But… but you can't!" she whispered. "All those things he did to you… and everybody else!" She looked away "Whatever" She mumbled, looking in her bag at the asleep catbunny inside it.

* * *

Aang dodged a lightning attack from Azula, running up to Appa, getting on. Sokka and Katara, dodging attacks from both girls, quickly followed him. Toph stayed there for a while; finally shooting Azula and Ty Lee into the air slightly with some earth, making them fall hard on the ground. She ran towards Appa, and they flew off above the forest.

"I wonder if that girl was friend of foe," Sokka said, forgetting pretty much all that happened earlier.

"Definitely a friend," Aang said, sitting against the front of Appa, saddle thing. "She did help us a bit"

"BUT SHE USED MY BOOMERANG FOR A… A CATBUNNY!" Sokka said, leaning towards Aang, holding his boomerang tightly in his hand.

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka," Katara said, shaking her head. " A catbunny that's close to you and can't be replaced is more important that a boomerang that _can _be replaced quite easily," She smiled to herself.

"But it's a CATBUNNY!" He shouted to Katara, turning his attention at his sister

"Well, that's Sokka for you," Katara whispered to Toph. "A sarcastic boomerang guy that only thinks about himself." Toph giggled.

"True" She whispered back, ignoring Sokka's outbursts of argument.

Aang smiled, looking over Appa at the disappearing water they were not so long ago flying over.

* * *

Right under Appa, Naomi and Zuko sat, not saying anything for a while now. Naomi looked up

"So… How good of a fire bender are you?" She asked curiously, hugging her legs close to her stomach.

"Uh… well, pretty good I guess," he said, looking at her like she was a bit crazy.

"Really? How good?" She asked, looking around again, a little nervous.

"Look, I don't know!" He said, getting up. "I should go."

"Wait! Where _will_ you go?" Naomi asked standing up right after him.

"I… I don't know," He said, getting on his ostrichhorse, starting to ride away, but stopped when Naomi stepped in front of them.

"Where do you stay then? Just… Outside?" she asked, not letting Zuko pass.

"I guess…" Zuko guided his ostrichhorse to the side of Naomi as they rode away. Naomi watched them, and then followed quietly. The two people and the ostrichhorse went into the hot sun of summer, not knowing where to go next.

* * *

**_OK, I hope you like this chapter...and... yah _**

**_Review... PLEASE! and thank's for reading!_**


	3. Suspicious Following

**The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer**

_**Ok, so thank you for the reviews! **_

**_PLEASE READ THIS! Ok, so thanks to Lida, she reminded me to make a half cat, half… something else, and so, I'm going to go change Naomi's cat into a catbunny thing… so yah…. Erase that CAT stuff and change it all into CATBUNNY… Oh, and those of you who got those messages about my '3rd' chapter… well, sorry, but I had to put change cat to catbunny on those, and I hope that didn't disturb you too much.. anyway…_**

_**R&R

* * *

**_

Naomi was on the line of sweating when they were about to enter an earth-bending village. She stayed back for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Nobody, especially an earth bender, could trust a fire bender. She looked around, not seeing_ many _people (only two or three in one small group buying cabbages or something), Naomi continued walking, putting her bag in front of the fire nation sign on her shirt, catching odd looks from people. One person inside his house saw through her 'disguise' and ran outside of the building, running in front of Zuko.

"Uh… There is a…. Fire bender behind you," He whispered, pointing at Naomi, who just stood there, backing up slowly. Zuko looked back at her, glaring.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" he yelled, turning his ostrichhorse around. "Now what do you want?" He asked, getting off his transportation… thing…

"Nothing! I just… I don't know" Naomi said, looking down, getting angry glares from people.

"Uh… You know this person?" the earth nation guy asked Zuko, not taking his eyes off of Naomi

"Well, let's just say… STOP LAUGHING!" Zuko saw Naomi giggling and yelled at her.

"Somebody's in trouble," she said quietly, in a singsongy voice. Zuko growled slightly, looking back at the man.

" We just met… I saved her butt, thinking she was somebody else, then she just… Started following me!"

"Is that true?" The earth bender man asked Naomi, not knowing if he should trust the stranger.

"Well… yah, but he-"

"But nothing! You know that's true, and that's all that matters!" He yelled, getting back on his ostrichhorse. He started to ride away, but the earth bender held onto his ostrichhorse.

"Let's let the young… Fire Nation girl finish her sentence," he said, thinking in his head, 'I can't believe I'm doing something _nice _to a fire bender.'

"Thanks… Well," She said, glaring at Zuko's back, since he didn't look back, that was the only place she could look besides the back of his short dark brown hair. (Yes, he has BROWN hair… it went form black in the first season to dark brown in the second))

"Anyway," She went on, smiling, " He is a-" She was cut off yet again by Zuko, whose temper was rising more and more on each word Naomi spoke.

"I am an earth bender who has nothing to do with the… Filthy fire nation," He said, not looking at Naomi. He ignored the man's grip on his ostrichhorse and walked off. Naomi just stared at him, not sure what to say. She was confused at what he just said, not knowing what his nation was now.

"Well… I guess he's right about the fire nation stuff… In a way," Naomi said to quietly to herself. Hating the fire nation after they killed her parents 8 years ago, she could slightly agree with him. But about _him_, a fire bender himself, calling his own nation filthy and lying about him being an earth bender. She understood why, yes, but to be that rude to a 10 year old. Naomi watched him get farther and farther away. She looked around at the people staring at her, and then where she saw Zuko, and ran after him, not even glancing at the earth bender as she past him. "What is wrong with him?" she asked quietly. She knew she couldn't catch up with Zuko, but she thought she would at least try.

* * *

Aang and the rest were still flying on Appa, and spotting the earth village below.

"Hey look! A nice village! I wonder why barely anybody's out right now," Aang said, looking slightly confused.

"Food!" Sokka said, smiling and drooling onto his boots. He was leaning over, not falling off Appa only because of Katara, who was pulling Sokka back so he wouldn't hurt himself… Again.

"Sokka! Stop, or you'll hurt yourself!" she said sternly, falling on her back as Sokka came back into 'conciseness' He stared at Aang. His eyes were wide, and he was just plain creepy.

"Aang! Land Appa so I can have some FOOD!" He said, grabbing Aang's collar and shaking him.

"Ok ok fine," Aang said, blowing Sokka away from him. "But we can't stay too long."

"Yes… Food!" Sokka said happily.

"That's all Sokka can think about these days… Food," Katara said, rolling her eyes. Appa landed, making a few people stare for a while. Nobody got off of  
Appa quicker than Sokka, who immediately ran off, going to a food place, staring hungrily at the exotic fruits it had. He got out a few silver pieces, gave it to the man, and walked away, carrying at least 5 different kinds of fruits and veggies in his arms. He sat down against Appa, and stuffed his face, holding a cabbage in one hand, and a melon in the other, the other 4 pleasures on his lap. Katara looked at him and shook her head. She bought herself a cabbage and sat on top of Appa, waiting for the others to finish. Toph didn't get off of Appa, smiling as she patted her bag, telling the others she was good.

"Uh… I think I'll have melon… no; I'll have some rice… But I can barely cook it in anything, so I'll just have a… uh… that thing," He pointed to a largish yellow fruit. He paid the man and took his fruit and got back on Appa.

"So… Everybo-" He was cut off by the earth nation man from earlier.

"Excuse me, but are you the Avatar?" He asked, staring up at Aang.

"Uh… Yah. Why?" He asked, floating down to the ground. The man looked at where Naomi and Zuko went, then back at Aang.

"Well, there was this Fire nation girl here, and a pretty rude guy on an ostrichhorse. They went that way and-"

"What did the girl look like?" Aang asked, hoping it wasn't Azula. He could remember her at the beach, but with that lizard thing of hers, who knows where she could go in that amount of time.

"Well, she was pretty young, and was wearing this red outfit. She was also carrying a bag," The man said, reminiscing.

"That marks off Azula," Katara said, climbing off of Appa and standing next to Aang. "Well, we better follow them then," Katara thanked the earth nation guy, and climbed back on Appa, closely followed by Aang.

"Thank you!" Aang yelled as Appa flew away in the direction of Zuko and Naomi.

* * *

Azula awoke suddenly, looking around.

"He got away again," She mumbled, staring at Ty Lee, who was still partly unconscious. Azula pulled Ty Lee up to sitting position, shaking her. "Wake up!" She said, finally getting her friend to open her eyes.

"What? What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"The Avatar got away again, and Mai is nowhere in sight. She got up, Ty Lee doing the same and looked around. "Must still be in the forest." Azula walked into the forest, not looking back at Ty Lee, who stayed where she was for a while, looking around, and then running after Azula to catch up. They approached a confused and tired Mai. She looked like she had just woken up too.

"Ok… that was odd," She said, clutching her shoulder and getting up.

"Mai, what happened to you? You didn't catch her?" Azula asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, no. But I _did _happen to see your brother," She took her hand off of her shoulder. "And she did this to me," she said, no emotion on her face. Ty Lee had a surprised look on her face. Azula didn't notice. She was too concerned about her disgraceful brother.

"So you didn't even get Zuko? Or should I say Zuzu?" She asked, one of her hands glowing slightly. Mai glanced down at it as though it was a piece of grass. Knowing Azula since her childhood, Mai was used to this.

"Well… No" She said, looking around. "But I think we could get to him and that little brat if we act soon," She said, walking towards the ship. Azula and Ty Lee followed, knowing where this was going. They walked across the ramp and into the ship, opening a door not too far inside, and got on their own big lizard… things, and riding through the forest, following their minds to find the banished prince.

* * *

_**Uh… Ok, that took a while, but I felt like typing this whole day… I didn't want to stop, so I might just be updating this story quickly… So, anyway, I hope you liked it, just**_

_**!REVIEW!**_


	4. The New Member

**The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer**

_**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated lately… I was doing this camp thing, and yah… but I'll update sooner next time… hopefully, and yah… just R&R and just yah…. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**_

_**!R&R!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naomi looked around at the miles of dirt and grass surrounding her. Zuko never looked back, so she was safe for now. She looked up at the flying bison flying above them and stopped. She stared at it for a while. Zuko noticed them as the got closer to the ground.

"The Avatar. Finally. I might have a chance," He said, stopping his ostrichhorse. Appa landed and made dirt fly in all directions. Aang and the others stood up, facing Zuko. Aang floated down to the ground, glaring. Zuko's hands started to glow. Naomi just watched, backing up slightly, hoping Sokka, who spotted her, wouldn't say anything about her being there. Katara jumped off of Appa and looked where Sokka was looking, then pulled him down too. She shot a water blast at Zuko, who flew black slightly, but landed on his feet. Toph slid down Appa's side, and hit the ground with her foot and shot a huge chunk of rock at Zuko, who dodged it, shooting fire back at the four of them. Naomi glared at Zuko, running towards him. She shot fire at his back, and threw him forwards slightly.

"Uh… hi?" Aang said to Naomi, a confused look on his face. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Naomi said, walking towards them a few steps. "The fire nation's evil and should go down. Starting with the ones that attack the Avatar." She smiled, her red eyes glancing at the slightly unconscious Zuko.

"Uh, aren't you a part of the fire nation?" Sokka asked.

"Well, yes and no," Naomi said, moving her head from one side to the other, her reddish, waist long braid swinging with her head, and her eyes looking up into the sky in remembrance. "I was born with fire bending, but after the fire nation killed my friends and family…" she stopped looking into space in front of her. "They were always my enemy I guess."

"Nice story little miss two shoes, but none of us are believing you. Right?" Toph walked towards Naomi, then glared at everybody.

"What?" Naomi yelled, fire coming from two fingers. "Trust me or not, it doesn't matter. But you probably won't find another fire bender nice enough to help the fire nation's worst enemy!"

"She's right Toph. If she's with the fire nation, then we will soon find out and stop her. It's not like it would be the first time. Besides, how many girls that young would hurt the Avatar?" Katara said to Toph, smiling.

"My sister would have if the Avatar wasn't still missing then," Zuko said, standing up, fire forming in both hands. He shot a few fireballs at the small group. Katara and Aang shielded most of them with water, and Naomi made a few hit the ground. Toph slammed her foot into the ground, making a boulder thing come up. She punched it towards Zuko, and threw him back a few yards. He got up, scratches on his arms, and shot another thing of fire at Toph. Aang blew it away and shot Zuko far away with a thing of air.

"Um… Ok," Sokka said, getting on Appa. He looked behind him and saw the three girls riding those lizard things and groaned. "WHAT? Them again?" Aang and the others turned around, glaring at the three approaching people.

"How did they find us? Appa isn't shedding again is he?" Katara said, brushing part of Appa's fur with her fingers. No fur ended up in her hand. "No… It's either just a coincidence, Zuko, or they just followed Appa. It's just like them to do that you know."

"True," Sokka said, grabbing his boomerang and throwing it at Mai. She shot it away with a knife, quickly jumping off her lizard. The other two jumped off and went into fighting stance. Aang jumped up and swung his staff and made air rush towards Azula. It hit her on the side and made her turn around in circles a few times. Azula stopped spinning and shot lightning at Aang. Naomi shot Mai in the shoulder with a ball of fire, which made her fall back after throwing a star thing at the small group of heroes. Katara shot the star away from Toph with a water whip, which she then shot at Ty Lee. She dodged it and jumped in front of Aang, who was about to hit her with an air ball, but Ty Lee poked his pressure points hard enough to make his bending go away for a while. Aang ran next to Toph for cover. Toph shot a big boulder at Ty Lee and made her fall back a few feet. Azula shot lightning at Toph, who blocked it with a rock wall. Mai got up and ran towards Sokka, shooting a star at him, which scratched the side of his arm.

All of a sudden, Zuko ran towards everybody, fire surrounding his hands.

"Well hello Zuzu. What a nice surprise. Where's that stupid uncle of ours anyway?" Azula said, smiling slyly.

"Why would you want to know?" Zuko asked, glaring at his sister.

"Just wandering," She said, shooting lightning at Zuko, who dodged it. Zuko shot fire back and hit his sister on the ankle. Toph took the opportunity and shot Azula in the air with a boulder and shot her into unconsciousness while she wasn't looking. Ty Lee ran towards the blind 12 year old and was about to kick her, but Katara shot her away with a big thing of water, making her hit a tree.

"Nice," Aang said to Toph and Katara. They smiled and stared at Mai, who ran towards the small group and took a knife out of her cloak. Naomi shot Mai with fire and made her jump back slightly. Sokka hit Mai in the head with his boomerang and she fell to the ground.

"Wow Sokka. For once, you actually did something helpful," Katara said, grinning.

"Hey!" Sokka said, glaring at Katara. Zuko stared at everybody, stopping at Aang, and shooting fire at him. Toph shot it back with some earth. It hit Zuko, and made him fall down. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph ran onto Appa, being watched sort of longingly by Naomi. She looked around, then up at the small group.

"Aang… shouldn't we take her along? She did help us," Katara whispered. Aang smiled.

"Aren't you coming?" Aang asked Naomi. He walked over towards Appa's head, sat down right below his neck, and took the rein things for Appa. Naomi smiled and climbed on top of Appa.

"Appa yip yip," Aang said, Appa flying in the air, and going over some trees.

"So… Where are we going?" Naomi asked, leaning against the side of Appa's saddle… thing.

"Dunno. Somewhere away from those people," Sokka said, his hand flipping over and back again and again as he said it, looking away from everybody.

"So, where will that be?" Naomi asked.

"Uh… a surprise I guess," Sokka said, smiling and shrugging. "For all of us."

* * *

**_Again, sorry for taking so long to write this… I'll try to be quicker… at least one before school starts in 3 weeks… so anyway, yah… hope you liked it!_**

_**REVIEW**_


	5. Greeting 'N' Rivalry

**The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer**

_**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, I have just been WAY too busy. School's starting soon, so that will be even more time that you all have to wait for upcoming chapters. I have a lot of ideas in my head for this chapter… So, I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Oh, and P.S. I'm sorry I haven't been telling you what Naomi looks like, so I'll put it all in this chapter… I know I have put down a few things, but yah… I feel guilty not putting it down, and don't want to read all the other chapters… So anyway, hope you enjoy…**_

_**!CHAPTER 5!**_

_**R&R **_

Zuko awoke a few minutes after the five people left. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He whispered to himself. He then remembered. "The Avatar escaped. Again," He said, standing up and looking around in the sky. He saw no traces of a flying bison, only the 6 large footprints that it left on the sandy ground. Zuko looked at where the paw prints were facing, then thought he'd see if the small group went in that direction. Not too far away, Ty Lee woke up. She stepped away from the tree she hit and looked around, seeing her two friends. She walked over to Azula, who was starting to move.

"Uh… Princess Azula? Are you alright?" Ty Lee asked, helping her friend up.

"Yes, Ty Lee, I am. Where did the Avatar go? With my stupid brother?" Azula asked.

"I'm not so sure. I doubt it though. Zuko could never get him." Ty Lee walked over to Mai, who was rubbing the spot Sokka hit her, a small bruise forming. "Mai, do you know what happened?"

"All I know is you boyfriend hit me in the head!" Mai said, pointing to the bruise.

"He's not my boyfriend! Just because I said-"

"Ok, ok enough," Azula said, separating the two. " All that we need to worry about is where the Avatar is. Not whether or not Ty Lee likes a guy on the Avatar's side." Azula sat on one of the three lizards that were hiding and made a motion with her hand as if to say, "come on". The other two girls sat on their lizards. "Alright, let's go separate ways. I'll go this way," Azula pointed to the direction Zuko was going. She had a feeling her brother was somewhere that way. "Ty Lee, you go that way," Azula pointed in the opposite direction she was going. "And Mai, you go that way," Azula said, pointing to her left. "Now one of us has to find the Avatar." All three girls rode off in their directions. After a few minutes, Azula was starting to wonder if the Avatar went the way she told none of them to go: To her right. "We'll just have to see," she told herself.

Aang lied down on Appa, tired from earlier. He just now had feeling in his arms, so he could finally bend again. Aang sat up and stared at everybody.

"So… What's your name?" Aang asked, sitting up.

"Naomi… I don't know who any of you are… Only that you are the Avatar," Naomi said, looking at Aang.

"Hi Naomi, I'm Katara, This is my brother, Sokka," Katara pointed both hands at Sokka. "This is Toph," She pointed her hands at the 12 year old sitting next to her. "And Aang is the Avatar's name."

"Hi…" Naomi said to everybody. "So… What do you usually do?"

"The usual… Save Aang from those people you saw earlier, teach Aang the elements, that stuff," Sokka said, looking below Appa, seeing nothing but fields.

"Hey, you are a fire bender right?" Aang asked Naomi, starting to get a bit excited.

"Right… And?"

"Maybe you can teach me fire bending! I know a bit of it, you know, the basics, but I really need help controlling it," Aang said, smiling apologetically at Katara.

"Really? COOL! I'd love to! Do you know the rest of the elements?" Naomi asked.

"Why does everybody think that I have to learn the other elements to learn fire bending?" Aang asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"I didn't say you _had _to… I was just wondering… And who's this… "Everybody"?"

"Ok… Well, I have learned the other elements, and when I was first learning fire bending, I went to this one guy's place, and he escaped the fire nation without being killed… Sort of like you I guess, but he was really grumpy and old and everything. He said I had to learn the other elements before I could learn fire bending, and back then, I didn't know earth bending, so yah…" Aang said, saying the last two words kind of blankly.

"I think I've heard of that guy before…" Naomi said, her red eyes looking up into the sky in concentration. " He, and… some other guy, I forget his name. I have never seen even one of them before, but I think they are called the fire nation betrayers… or something. I've heard some people use that name when they were talking about them, and I _have_ seen their pictures on wanted posters… and that's it I guess."

"Hey, if they are on wanted posters, and Aang is, and a few other people that are against the fire nation, shouldn't you be?" Sokka asked.

"Uh… I guess, but I've never seen a poster with me on it…" Naomi said, picking her cat up as it walked out of her tan bag. Sokka noticed a small lump that was left in the bag. Sokka, having a natural curiosity of many things, took out a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it up, making Aang and Katara lean over to look over his shoulder, trying to see what the piece of paper said.

"Or have you?" Sokka asked, grinning slyly. Naomi snatched the paper away from him.

"Ok, ok… I have seen one, but only one! You can look in the bag… you won't find anything else… Besides, that's one less sign I have to worry about people seeing," Naomi said, staring at the picture.

"What does it have on it?" Toph asked, being blind, she didn't know what a piece of old paper had on it.

"It's a wanted poster for Naomi," Sokka said, still grinning.

"With no importance what so ever. Ah!" Naomi reached out to grab the flying paper, but failed to catch it. "Ok… Now I have nothing," She said, staring at her hands. "I wonder where it landed," Katara looked over the side of Appa, being a little too high above the ground to see any sign of where it went.

"Hey, Naomi, I was always wondering… why do you wear a shirt with the fire nation symbol on it?" Sokka asked suspiciously. Naomi looked down at her shirt.

"Uh… well, you know how I was in Azula's ship thing? Well first of all I was doing this one school that somebody was teaching… Forget, but yah. Then I did a lot of wrong things… Fire bending doesn't come _that _easily to me. Apparently, they didn't take that excuse… Nor the excuse of my not using my powers for evil… Then they locked me up, I escaped, saw you, met that… scar guy, then went to you and helped you all fight Azula and those other people, so I haven't really had any time… Nor money to buy anything else."

"Oh yah, well then why-?"

"Sokka, stop doing that. She's fine alright?" Katara said, cutting her brother off. She was getting annoyed at him, even though deep down, Katara kind of agreed with him.

"He has a point… You know, asking all these things," Toph said, fiddling with a small clump or dirt she found on Appa's saddle.

"Why won't you trust me?" Naomi asked Toph, leaning forward.

"Should I? You are a fire bender. What should I do? Trust a person after I just barely met them?"

"Well, no, but still," Naomi said, staring at the ground.

"Why does every new member have to have a rivalry with some one else?" Katara whispered to Aang.

"I don't know…" Aang whispered back. "But you're right… It's happening again."

"What's happening again?" Naomi asked, turning to Aang and Katara.

"Uh… nothing," Aang said, giggling silently. Naomi turned back to look at the ground, her short red pigtails swaying in the wind as Appa flew across a wide plain.

Zuko got off his ostrichhorse and picked up a piece of paper off the ground.

"What's this?" He asked himself. In front of him was the wanted poster of Naomi. "Wait, that girl was wanted?"

**_Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon, and yah… hope you liked it… Uh…_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Different Routes' Jouneys

**The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer**

_**Ok… I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating that soon…I've been so busy lately… anyway, I hope you like this chapter and everything… Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

**_

Zuko crumpled up the wanted poster and threw it on the floor.

"She's like me… Wanted… Whatever. She's still with the Avatar, and that's unacceptable." Zuko hopped back onto his ostrichhorse and rode off, following the direction he though Appa went.

* * *

Naomi looked forward.

"Hey, what's that?!?" She yelled, pointing. Aang, Sokka, and Katara looked at where she was pointing.

"What's what?" Toph said, a little freaked out.

"I think it's some type of Earth Nation village," Aang said. Toph relaxed, knowing they weren't going to run into any fire nation or anything.

"We should go. Get something to eat," Sokka said, putting his arms around his neck, relaxing.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Do you mean you ate ALL of our food?!?" Katara yelled, sitting up.

"We didn't get a lot you know… Besides, I eat when I'm bored," Sokka said, rolling his eyes. Katara sighed, knowing she could never fully understand her brother, no matter how much she tried.

"Ok then, let's go!" Naomi said, putting her catbunny back into her bag and putting the bag over her shoulder.

"Wait. If you come with us, we couldn't even walk 5 steps without them attacking us. Nobody trusts the fire nation ever since the war. You don't think they would let you in just because you are young and with the Avatar do you? I mean, they might think we are all in disguise," Toph said, leaning back onto the edge of Appa's saddle.

"What? Ok I understand that, but still! Are you saying that you can go inside, but I can't?" Naomi said, a few small sparks coming from her fists, extinguishing themselves before touching the surface of Appa's saddle.

"Uh… Guys? Cool it before you hurt somebody!" Aang said, pushing Toph and Naomi apart. That didn't quite work. Toph was still blabbering on.

" Well duh! Of course you can't! They would just kick us… You out! I bet you wouldn't want to be alone again, 'cause if you get kicked out, then we might not be back for a while, so you would be long gone when we get back!" Toph yelled, pushing Aang away. "Stay out of this Twinkle Toes."

"Well, I'm going anyway. At least if they kick me out, I would be away from you!" Naomi shouted, hanging her feet off of Appa.

"Wait! At least wear this. They probably won't notice your shirt then," Katara said, giving Naomi a big dark cloak. Naomi looked back, taking the cloak. She waited for Aang to get Appa close enough to the ground that it wouldn't hurt terribly much if she jumped. When it got to that time, Naomi slid off, landing on her feet. She made sure her cloak was tied tight enough not to blow off too easily. She began to walk through the town, not really caring about everybody else. Aang landed Appa, and he hopped off, followed by Sokka, Katara, then Toph, who was still a little steamed. She ran towards Naomi, feeling her way with vibrations.

"What's your problem?!?" Toph yelled, turning Naomi around to face her. Some more tiny sparks came from Naomi's fists. Naomi wasn't looking at Toph right now, but at the ground.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Why can't you understand that I'm not harmful? I'm younger than you… Not that that really means anything, but still. If you want to go find another fire bender that wants to help the avatar, fine! Go ahead, what do I care," Naomi said. She turned around and walked away. Toph just stared into the direction Naomi is. She turned around when she felt Katara, Sokka, and Aang walk towards her.

"What just happened?" Katara asked, glancing from Naomi to Toph.

"Nothing. She's being ridiculous," Toph said. She turned around and walked towards a shop, leaning against a wall, 'staring' at the ground.

"Great…" Aang said, sighing. "If those two don't come together soon, we'll have to get rid of one of them. And I don't think Toph is going to let us get rid of her… But I have learned earth bending, so I… I'm being crazy." Aang looked around, a worried look on his face. Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Don't worry… We'll make sure they get better. Just get some more food! I'm starving here," Sokka said.

"Ok that's it… All you can think about is food… Why don't you go talk Naomi into being friends with Toph while I go talk to Toph," Katara said, walking toward Toph. Sokka sighed and walked towards Naomi, running towards her after a while, knowing he wouldn't catch her for a while if he walked. He caught up with her and turned her around.

"Stop it ok?!? I'm going, what else d…" Naomi noticed it was Sokka. "Oh… Hi Sokka… What's up?" she asked.

"The sky… But who cares about that? It will stay for a long time… Look we have to talk," Sokka said, bouncing in rush. Naomi giggled slightly.

"True… What is it?"

"You know Toph? Don't le-"

"I know… Toph doesn't want me there. I don't care!" Naomi said, pretty steamed.

"No… Don't let her make you go away. She and Katara were enemies once, although it was Toph who ran off. They are friends now. That's going to happen with you and Toph. No matter what." Sokka said, trying to pull Naomi, but she dragged her feet.

"Fine… But I won't like it… Believe me. Toph's stuck up…" Naomi started to walk slowly, not as fast as Sokka had wanted. While that was going on, Katara and Toph were talking.

"Toph, you should really light up on Naomi… She's just trying to help." Katara said.

"I don't care. She's still a fire bender, and I don't trust her. And what is she trying to help anyway?" Toph said, turning away from Katara.

"Uh… Help save the world," Katara said. "It's obvious."

"Whatever…"

"Come on, I think Aang's ready. Let's go back. We should have as much distance away from Zuko and those three girls as we can," Katara said, walking back with Toph. Aang was sitting on Appa, piling up fruits and vegetables. Toph and Naomi didn't even glance at each other as the hopped onto Appa.

"We're ready. Where next?" Toph said, crossing her arms.

"Uh, I don't really know… Anywhere I guess… How about Ba Sing Se?" (This is sort of in the middle of the episodes and stuff… just… not… sorry to confuse you…) Aang said, looking around. " I don't think it's too far from here."

"Didn't we pretty much get kicked out from there?" Sokka asked, as enthusiastic as ever. (That was sarcasm)

"Well, yes, but maybe they don't remember us… I said maybe," Aang said, glaring at the giggling Katara.

"What did you do wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Noting really. They just don't really like me or… Something. We were pretty annoying too. And by 'we', I mean Sokka mostly." Aang replied.

"Hey, it was your idea to go there. I just wanted answers." Sokka said, shrugging.

"I don't think that's a really good idea… We need to go somewhere else…" Katara said, shaking her head.

"You know, Naomi and Toph have probably never been to the water tribe…" Sokka said, grinned at his friends.

"That's a long way from here," Aang said, unsure.

"Sounds fun! I like the cold anyway… The heat is too common for me," Naomi said, looking at a map Sokka had. "We are about here," Naomi pointed to a piece of land not too far from the ocean. "Which part of the water nation? Northern or Southern tribe?"

"Southern… This is great! I'll be able to see Gran-Gran again!" Katara said happily.

"More penguin sledding!" Aang yelled.

"I thought by now you would be over that," Sokka said.

"Well, yah, but… Never mind" Aang said, guiding Appa upward. "So, where do we go?"

"That way," Naomi said, pointing southwest." Aang steered Appa in the direction Naomi was pointing and headed over the ocean.

"This will be fun… My feet are going to freeze!" Toph said sarcastically, putting her arms in front of her so they were straight up in the air.

"Well, then we'll get you boots and stuff. Both you and Naomi need different clothes for the cold temperatures," Katara said. Naomi giggled silently.

"Even though I like the cold," Naomi said, "I don't think I could survive in a skirt…"

"So, it's settled. To the Southern Water Tribe!" Sokka yelled, falling back onto Appa's saddle.

* * *

Azula looked on the ground and saw Naomi's crumpled up wanted poster.

"So, the Avatar was here… Or, at least it's possible," Azula looked at some foot prints that looked like a giant bird. She followed them, knowing it would lead her to something.

* * *

Mai quickly made her way across a barren field.

"This is boring," Mai said quietly. She looked up and saw Appa high in the sky. "I wonder," She went the bison's direction until she got to the edge of a beach. "Great…"

* * *

Ty Lee was about to fall asleep on the lizard. She wasn't paying much attention. She looked up sleepily and saw Mai.

"Hey!" Ty Lee yelled as awake as ever. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, hi… We probably changed directions. And by "we", I mean you. You look exhausted!" Mai said sympathetically.

"Yah… I guess so… I wasn't paying attention at all. Princess Azula's been pushing us around a lot!" Ty Lee said after a yawn.

"Yah you're right. Anyway, I saw the Avatar's bison go that way. It's over the water, so I don't know if we can catch them." Mai said, pointing in the direction she saw Appa go.

"These mongoose dragon can go over water you know." Ty Lee said, having an expression as if saying "Duh". (I just found out what those lizards are called)

"Yes, but probably not the whole distance of the ocean! They will get tired Ty Lee," Mai said. "Come on… Let's try to follow them on land." The two girls ran across the sand, following Appa as well as they could.

* * *

Zuko was getting tired. He hadn't slept in a while, and even when he did, he did sleep, he didn't get much. His eyes were getting heavy, so he was closing them every so often. Zuko looked behind him and saw that the saturated ground had formed the shape of the ostrich horse's feet.

"What the?" Zuko said quietly. "All this time I have been practically giving people a direct route to me… Great. I can't see the Avatar anywhere, and I need sleep." Zuko looked around for somewhere to be safe. He spotted a dense forest and made his way there. When he got off his ride, Zuko went back and tried covering up the tracks he had made. He walked back and guided the ostrich horse further into the forest. He found a very leafy area and lied down, camouflaged. He closed his eyes, and began to rest for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Azula reached the end of the tracks, and sighed.

"Whatever." She hopped off her mongoose dragon and walked around, thinking. After a minute or two, she walked into the forest, leaving her animal in the moist field.

* * *

Naomi looked out of Appa and onto the beach. She couldn't see anything except land and small green dots she expected to be trees.

"When will we get there?" Naomi asked, getting impatient.

"It will take a while. Just be patient. We are as excited as you are I'm sure," Katara said, lying on her back. Naomi crossed her arms, looking around the cloudless sky.

"Where are we anyway?" Naomi asked, petting her catbunny.

"I think we are about… fifty miles from the Southern Water Tribe. We're getting there, Naomi," Sokka said. "You know, I thought you would stop asking after the third time."

"Ugh… Still a long ways away…" Naomi put her hands against her cheeks, leaning against the side of Appa's saddle.

"This is taking forever," Toph whined.

"Don't worry… We'll be there soon," Aang said, tired of all the complaining. "Just be patient!"

* * *

_**Hi… Sorry… I finally found out that lizard animal's name! And yah. Sorry it's taken a long time… Writer's block and I've been EXTREMELY busy… Anyway, I'll make sure I'll get my next chapter done before Thanks Giving… Oh, and this is pretty long… I hope… It's about 4 pages, so yah… **_

_**!REVIEW!**_


	7. Life's Ups and Downs

**_The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer_**

**_Ok, so here's the 7th chapter of my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it!  
!R&R!

* * *

_**

"Why does this have to take so long?!?" Naomi asked, steamed.

"You know what? I'm tired of your complaining! Just shut up!!" Toph yelled, sitting up and facing Naomi.

"Sorry…" Naomi said.

"You better be sorry! If you say anyth-"

"Toph… Please stop yelling. I'm too tired to think," Sokka said. Toph glared at him, then lied back down.

"We are all tired… Just try to get some sleep, we'll get there soon," Aang said quietly. The group quickly closed their eyes and slept.

* * *

**_Naomi's Dream_**

Naomi was playing peacefully in the room of her warm home. She stared outside a large window and saw smoke rise above a forest. This was common in a fire nation village, of course, but during the summer, you could never be too careful. Naomi walked slowly out of the open door with a tiny catbunny and into the middle of the village.

"Mom!" Naomi yelled, her squeaky 2-year-old voice quiet. A middle-aged woman walked towards the girl. "Mom!" Naomi pointed at the smoke.

"Oh, Naomi, don't worry. Everything will be fine!" The woman said, picking up Naomi and her pet. "It's nothing." Naomi started to hear distant screams from the forest area. The woman holding her, who was her mom, suddenly had a worried look on her face. "I hope…" Tanks and other war vehicles started approaching the front of the village. They were shooting fire at the houses, making helpless families run out. Naomi's mother ran towards an empty field that only had a big cave surrounded by rocks except a thing walkway. Naomi's mother put her child and the catbunny inside the cave. "Please be safe. I'll be back… I hope," Her mother said, saying the last part quietly.

"Mommy?" Naomi said, reaching for her mother. Naomi's mom kissed her forehead, hugged her, and then walked away, tears streaming down her face. Naomi started to cry.

"Mom!"

A couple hours later, Naomi finally found her way out of the cave, still carrying her catbunny. She looked up and saw a dark, ash-filled area. She walked towards it, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Mommy?!? Daddy?!?" Naomi screamed. She coughed from all the ashes. "Where is everybody?" Naomi stared at where her house used to be. Two shapes appeared above the ashes of her used-to-be house. They were in the shape of her parents. "Mom? Dad?" Naomi said quietly, walking up to her parents.

"Naomi, honey," Naomi's mother started. "I'm sorry… The fire nation has attacked the village. Nobody lived, not even us. I am very sorry sweetie."

"We tried so hard. The thing is we wanted you to be safe, so you could live a good life. It was just so if this happened, you would be all right. We will be with you though. Your catbunny is with you, and we and all our powers will be with it," Naomi's father said lovingly.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi, live a nice life, make lots of friends, and just hope the Avatar comes back. We will be with you in Lucky, so don't be frightened. When you have your catbunny with you, you will have our powers. You will understand when we visit you when you are older," Naomi's mother said. The two spirits of Naomi's parents went into the catbunny. Naomi stared at her pet, her eyes wide.

"Mom! Dad! Anybody?!?"

* * *

"Naomi wake up! Naomi?!?" Sokka yelled, shaking Naomi.

"Huh?" Naomi wiped her tear-stained face.

"You were crying and yelling in your sleep," Katara said, a worried look on her face.

"Sorry… Bad dream," Naomi said, resting her head on her hands again.

"There it is!" Aang yelled happily, pointing at a giant ice land.

"That's the Southern Water Tribe?" Naomi asked, a little excited.

"Yes that is! I can't believe we're back!" Katara said, grinning. "Here Sokka," Katara said, handing Sokka his coat. Katara put on her own and waited to land. Appa was guided onto a giant slab of concrete. Katara, Sokka and Aang jumped off, greeting the people that came up. Naomi and Toph just sat there, mostly because it was too cold to move. Naomi finally slid down, keeping herself against Appa's warm fur. Toph followed, doing the same thing. Katara walked toward them with thick, long coats and handed one to each of them. Naomi and Toph happily put the warm clothing on.

"Wow, it's cold here," Toph said, shivering. "Oh, and does anybody have shoes I could use? I'm barefooted here!" Aang quickly brought boots up to Toph, who quickly put them on. "Thank you!" Toph said, walking around. "But it's hard to see things."

"Well… Just try," Sokka said.

"Hey, could Naomi and I go get something else? We are wearing shorts and skirts here!" Toph complained.

"Fine…" Aang said, pulling out a few gold coins and handed them to Toph and Naomi.

"Thanks!" The two girls walked towards a shop and stayed in there for a few minutes. When they walked out, they were wearing all blue. They had on thick pants and long-sleeved shirts. The usual water nation clothing. They both walked towards the others, who were finishing their hellos.

"As much as I want to keep this money, it's yours," Naomi said. She handed the few copper coins she had left from change. Aang put them in his bag.

"Jay Lee, do you know where Gran-Gran is?" Katara asked.

"Somewhere over there. Last time I saw her, she was cooking," Jay Lee said after hugging her old friends.

"AANG!" Young children ran up to Aang, their arms spread out in the air. The kids ran up and hugged Aang.

"Oh, hi!" Aang said, hugging everybody back. Sokka smiled, and then dragged Aang towards the water nation village.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Sokka yelled, waving for the rest to follow him. When they reached the village, Sokka led the group to a small house where they walked inside. At the fire was an elderly lady. She looked up and smiled broadly at her visitors.

"Sokka, Katara, Aang!" Gran-Gran said happily. She stood up and hugged her grand kids and their friend. "And who are these people?" Gran-Gran asked, talking about Naomi and Toph. Naomi, making sure her red outfit wasn't showing, pulled her coat together tighter.

"Oh, that's Naomi," Katara waved her hand towards Naomi. "And this is Toph," A hand pointed at Toph.

"Hello Naomi and Toph," Gran-Gran said, shaking the girls' hands.

"Something smells nice," Sokka said hungrily, looking at the pot of food. Katara rolled her eyes, and then smiled.

"Yes, I'm making dogseal soup," Gran-Gran said happily. Naomi's eyes widened.

'Uh… I don't eat a lot of meat,' she thought, looking around.

"Gran-Gran, Aang's a vegetarian! Don't you remember?" Katara said.

"Well, if somebody would have sent a letter before they came, I wouldn't have made this!" Gran-Gran said.

'Why didn't we send a letter?' Naomi thought. 'This is the worst thing I've ever smelled…'

"Oh, I guess we need something else… Sokka, could you go get something for me?" Gran-Gran asked, handing Sokka a basket.

"Fine… Uh… Does anybody want to come?" Sokka asked, looking around the room.

"I will!" Naomi said happily. 'Anything to get me out of here…' she thought. Naomi put her bag down with her other clothes and her catbunny and followed Sokka out of the house and into the cold outside. They walked right outside the village where there were a few plants. "So, what is there here? How can anything thrive in this chunk of ice?" Naomi asked.

"It's possible," Sokka said, shrugging. "I don't really know myself actually." Sokka walked onto a frozen river, walking towards a big bush of berries across the way. "Oh, look out for the thin-"

"Ah!" Naomi screamed. Sokka quickly turned around, but it was too late. Naomi fell through thin ice and into the freezing water. Naomi's head was under the water for a few seconds before she had the strength to swim to the top. She gasped for air, putting her soaked arm on the ice. Sokka quickly, but carefully walked towards Naomi and grabbed her mitten-covered hand, using a technique so that he wouldn't slip. Sokka pulled Naomi out of the water and onto the ice.

"I guess it's too late to finish my warning…" Sokka grinned sheepishly. Naomi didn't respond. She just lied there on the ice, shivering like crazy. Sokka dropped the basket and pulled Naomi up onto her feet and put her arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get you back safely." The two slowly made their way back to the house where everybody was chatting. When they saw what happened, everybody ran up to help.

"What happened Sokka?" Katara asked frantically.

"I was a little late for a thin ice warning…" Sokka said quietly. "They really need a sign there!"

"Come on Naomi, lets get you into something else," Gran-Gran said. She took Naomi from Sokka and they both walked into a bedroom, closing the door when they were inside.

"Sokka, you idiot… She could have been killed!" Katara yelled.

"Well, she didn't…"Sokka said.

"Come, on… What happened is now the past. Forget about it. Naomi survived, and that's all that matters," Toph said angrily. "Sokka, just continue getting food."

"Fine… But tell her I am so sorry…" Sokka walked out of the house. The door Naomi and Gran-Gran went in opened.

"Ok… Naomi's fine. Come on in," Gran-Gran said. Aang, Toph, and Katara walked into the room. Naomi was sitting on the side of the bed. "You might be wondering how the clothes got dry… It's water bending. Katara, you should try it sometime."

"So, what happened?" Aang asked.

"Oh, just a few frost bites… Nothing really… They hurt though," Naomi managed to say.

"I could heal them you know," Katara said, walking up to Naomi.

"Katara, if you healed every little wound I had, I wouldn't be able to deal with times when my fire b-" Naomi stopped. She was about to say when my fire bending went against me, but she stopped, knowing nobody told Gran-Gran about Naomi being a fire bender. "Er, when I'm in a fight and stuff… If I get hit by fire, then I'll be able to handle it without crying, which I have been able to do since last year," Naomi smiled.

"Is there something you all would like to tell me?" Gran-Gran asked, staring at Katara.

"Uh, well yes… You see, Naomi is a… She's a fire bender…" Katara said, not returning the look her grandmother gave her.

"Yes, but she has a long story to go with it. You see," Aang said. He told Gran-Gran the story, then smiled at Naomi.

"I see… I'm sorry dear," Gran-Gran said. "Ok, you all run along. Naomi, you should be fine, just be careful. All of you." Aang, Katara, Toph, and Naomi, who picked up her bag holding her clothing and catbunny, walked outside in time to see Sokka arrive with a basket full of berries and vegetables.

"Hurry up Sokka," Naomi said happily.

"Good, you're alright… I didn't kill you,"

"How could you kill me? It was only freezing cold water," Naomi giggled.

"Right…" Sokka said. He walked inside and came out again without the basket. "Where to now?"

"Let's show Naomi and Toph around," Aang said. "I could teach them how to penguin sled!"

"Is that all you can think of?" Katara asked. "Although, it does sound nice. You two would like it."

"Hey, what was your dream about earlier Naomi?" Aang asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh that. Uh, just a small flash back thing… I don't really want to talk about it," Naomi said, blinking away a tear.

"I know what that's like," Aang said, smiling.

"Uh, where now? I'm not getting any younger here!" Toph said impatiently.

"Uh, er…" Sokka said, searching his mind for something.

"PENGUIN SLEDDING!" Aang yelled, grabbing Naomi and Toph's wrists and pulling them towards an area where there were a huge flock of penguins. "Uh, ok, so first, you have to catch one," Aang said, pulling out a small fish. At least fifteen penguins made their way to him. He grabbed one by one of its arms and pulled it away gently to the top of a steep hill. "Ok, next, you sit on it like this," Aang sat on the penguin he chose. "Then," Aang pushed against the ground, making the penguin slide down the hill on its stomach. He yelled with excitement.

"I wanna try!" Naomi said, reaching into Aang's bag he left and retrieving a fish. "Ah!" Naomi yelled as the penguins surrounded her. She gently, yet quickly pulled one away and hopped on it, following Aang.

"Wanna try Toph?" Katara asked, picking up Aang's bag.

"Uh, I don't know…" Toph said, walking back slowly.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!" Sokka pulled Toph towards Katara, getting a fish, and gave it to Toph. "There… Have fun!"

"Uh," Toph blurrily pulled one penguin and slid down the hill with Aang and Naomi. She smiled. Katara and Sokka soon followed, Katara carrying Aang's bag. Naomi pulled her own bag onto her lap, making sure her catbunny wasn't scared. It was a little jostled, but she looked fine. When everybody reached the bottom, the penguins ran off and back with the others.

"Hey, what's that?" Naomi asked, pointing at a run-down ship.

"Uh, that's a fire nation ship from a long time ago. Don't go in there… Aang and I both got stuck, and then we escaped, but it's full of booby traps."

"Fine…" Naomi said, looking around. "So, what now?"

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee reached the end of the beach, nowhere near the South Pole.

"Great… What will we tell Azula?" Mai asked Ty Lee.

"We should probably go back and look for her. Three minds are better than two!" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"Yes, but if the third mind is controlling, it can be hard."

"Not if you follow its instructions. Come on Mai; let's go find Azula. Besides, if we go without her," Ty Lee lifted her finger up to her neck and slid it from one side to another.

"I see… Let's go. She should be that way," Mai said, pointing northward. "Hurry. The quicker we get to Azula, the sooner we get to go back to the Avatar. I think he's going to see some old friends in the South Pole." The two girls made their way to the north.

* * *

"Oh, Brother, where are you? I know you're in here somewhere," Azula said, looking thoroughly through the trees and bushes. "Come on out." Zuko's eyes opened slowly.

"Huh?" He said quietly. Zuko felt like moving, but was too tired.

"Zu-Zu, come on out," Azula said, her voice louder than it was. "Gr…" Azula's fists glowed, but so she wouldn't burn down the whole forest and expose herself, she held back her temper. "Fine…" She mumbled. "I'll just have to wait."

* * *

**_Ok, Uh... Yah that was a quick chapter update time... thing... Anyway, I hope you liked it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Review... Sorry... Anyway, happy holidays, see you next time!_**

* * *


	8. Another Village

**_The 3rd Fire Nation Betrayer_**

**_CHAPTER 8! WOOT! Ok, so anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
!R&R!

* * *

_**

Azula stood there in the middle of the forest, her arms crossed. "Come on Zuzu! There's no hiding anymore!" Azula yelled, looking around for any sign of movement. She stood there, listening to a sound.

"Which way now?" Ty Lee asked Mai. They were riding their mongoose dragons for a while now. "It's been at least ten minutes, and by how fast these things run, we've probably traveled to the other part of the country!"

"Ty Lee… You are exaggerating… Come on; let's just keep going… Hey, I wonder if these mongoose dragons can sniff out Azula," Mai said, taking out a handkerchief that used to belong to Azula. She let the mongoose dragon sniff it and it quickly continued running. Ty Lee's mongoose soon followed. After about five minutes, the two girls reached Azula's mongoose dragon. "She's somewhere near here. We just have to look…" Mai and Ty Lee got off their rides and walked towards the forest.

"Azula!" Ty Lee yelled. She spotted her friend and ran towards her. They hugged. "Princess Azula, I have missed you!" Ty Lee said happily.

"Where's the Avatar? Did you find him or his stupid bison?" Azula asked.

"We saw their bison, but they went southern, over sea, and probably to the South Pole. We didn't want to risk you missing out, and our mongoose dragons drowning, so we wanted to come back and tell you the news," Mai said, looking around. "Why are you here?"

"I know Zuko's here somewhere," Azula said, still looking through the trees.

"Well then, why are we standing around? Let's look!" Ty Lee said gleefully. The small group ventured out.

* * *

Zuko heard almost every word the girls said. He started to run through the forest with his ostrich horse in the opposite direction and away from his danger zone. He finally got into the clearing and sat on his ostrich horse. The two ventured towards a crowded area far away from the forest.

"They will be staying in there for a while," Zuko said quietly, talking about the forest. He smiled slightly, thinking about what he would do in the earth nation village. 'You know, I have been to too many earth nation villages lately,' Zuko thought, glaring at the village. The closer he got, the more worried he was. What would he do once he got there, and what if Azula found him there? Those were the top two questions on his mind. He sighed, trying to calm down. 'I'll be fine…' Zuko thought.

* * *

Naomi looked around excitingly. "I said, what now?"

"Huh, oh… Uh, we should really get back to Gran-Gran now. I'm starving here!" Sokka yelled, walking up a hill.

"You are always hungry Sokka. Fine, let's go." Katara said, helping Toph walk through the snow.

"You better not bump into anything! This snow is just like the sand. It's hard to see anything!" Toph yelled through a big gust of wind. Naomi fell onto her back at the strong blast and giggled.

"You couldn't see anything to begin with," She said. Toph hung her head.

"Naomi, that was mean," Katara said sternly, looking back at her.

"Well, she can't! I don't get what she does anyway," Naomi said, getting up and following everybody.

"I can see with vibrations. Duh!" Toph said, turning to face Naomi.

"Please! Just stop arguing!" Aang yelled, sticking his staff into the ground. "I now have a headache!"

"Aang, just cool it," Sokka said, at the top of the hill. "Hurry! I'm starving!"

"We know Sokka," Katara said, annoyed. Naomi giggled. She enjoyed seeing Sokka angry.

"What are you laughing at?" Sokka yelled impatiently while waiting on the top of the hill. Aang, Naomi, Toph, and Katara finally reached Sokka. They all raced down the hill and towards the camping area.

"Hey, how long will we stay here?" Toph asked, stumbling slightly.

"Only for today. We'll leave after we eat probably." Katara said, grabbing Toph's hand again. The group walked into a tent where Gran-Gran just finished her cooking.

"It's all done kids, you can now eat. There's vegetarian stuff if you want, Aang. Don't give me that look, Sokka. You don't have to eat vegetarian junk if you don't want to!" Gran-Gran said sternly. She never was the happiest person in the world. Everybody ate hungrily, especially Sokka, who ate with great gusto.

"Uh, Sokka, you're going to get a stomach ache if you eat like that," Naomi said quietly.

"And how would you know that?" Sokka asked snootily. Naomi gave him a weird look.

"I'm good with health things. I hear it from people and read every scroll I can find that has something about health. If you live all by yourself, you really need to know what to do. I know which herbs to use for certain sicknesses and-"

"Blah blah blah…" Sokka said, flipping his hand back and forth. He continued to eat as if nothing happened. After a few minutes of silence, everybody finished.

"That went cold quickly," Naomi said, staring into the empty bowls with glazed eyes. The smell of meat was getting to her, so she was tired. "Can we go soon? I'm sorry, it's great here and all, and I like the cold and all, but I'm not used to it," Naomi said, stretching her arms.

"True… Thanks for the food Gran-Gran, but we better get headed for another place. I need to learn fire bending, and I don't think Naomi can teach me here… Things will melt," Aang said, grinning.

"What? Katara, Aang, Sokka, could I talk to you? In private?" Gran-Gran glared at Toph and Naomi, who quickly went outside. Aang grimaced a little, noticing his mistake. Never talk about fire in front of people, especially water benders. Aang, Katara, and Sokka, who just stood up, sat down again on the warm floor. "Now, what is this about fire bending? Is there something you all haven't told me?"

"Well, yes… Naomi's a fire bender, but-" Katara started.

"I don't understand! You are putting yourselves and the whole village in danger!" Gran-Gran yelled.

"No, you don't understand!" Aang argued. He didn't like arguing, especially in front of his best friends' grandmother.

"I think I do. I want her out! You are putting yourselves in a lot of danger!"

"Then, how else will I learn all of the elements? Will I just have to try again and burn Katara?" Aang yelled. Katara gazed into space, remembering that incident.

"I don't know," Gran-Gran said, irritated. "You just won't ok, I'm doing this for your own safety. Who knows what that girl will do to you? She's with the fire lord and against us!"

"No she isn't Gran-Gran! She's just fine, and that girl is very nice. She ran away from the fire nation. There's a lot for Naomi's story, you just have to give her a chance! Listen, if Naomi goes against us, we'll get rid of her, ok?" Katara said, upset. "I promise. Just please, give her a chance!"

"Just go. I'll send you a letter soon. Goodbye," Gran-Gran said, not looking at the three kids. Katara, Aang, and Sokka walked outside to see Naomi and Toph as bummed as they were.

"We heard everything. They need thicker material," Toph said quietly.

"Oh… Well, sorry Naomi… Come on, we have to go now," Aang said, leading the way towards Appa, who was under a shaded area. Everybody hopped on after saying goodbye to everybody. Appa flew over the horizon and over the ocean, headed towards the large piece of land they were on earlier that day. Naomi winced quietly.

"You alright Naomi?" Sokka asked.

"Yah… It's just my whole body hurts…" Naomi said, shaking a little bit. Katara glared at Sokka.

"I think it's the frost bites… You really need me to heal those Naomi!" Katara said, grabbing Naomi's mitten-covered hand. She took off the mitten, revealing Naomi's hand with a couple medium-sized reddish-purple marks. Naomi shrieked, half out of pain, half out of shock. She pulled her hand back and stared at it.

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad!" Sokka yelled.

"I didn't think it was! I don't know what happened… It didn't hurt when we were in the freezing cold! I didn't get to see my hands or anything…" Naomi sighed. "I think my temple area's injured too," Naomi said, touching the pain right next to her left eye.

"Yup… I bet you did. Knowing what Sokka can do to people makes you hope his next victim isn't you," Toph smirked.

"I did not hurt her! It was the stupid water's fault!" Sokka yelled at Toph. "Maybe I should choose my next victim. It'll be Toph Be Fong. I'll just throw you off of Appa and let you splatter on the ground where you belong!"

"Sokka you idiot! I can probably throw you off five times faster than you can throw me off!" Toph cracked her knuckles.

"Come on Toph, Sokka. Nobody's going to be splattered on the ground. And even if you could throw Sokka off and make us happy-" Aang started.

"What? But I thought you loved me… I'm the glue that holds us together! I'm the-"

"Sokka just shut your trap!" Toph yelled. Naomi groaned, reaching into her bag to grab her catbunny and an herb she had. Naomi pulled out both, putting her catbunny on her lap. She looked around.

"Does anybody have a thing of water?" Naomi asked.

"I do, but do you want it in a cup?" Katara asked, grabbing her gourd of water hanging on the side of her waist.

"Yah, but… It doesn't matter… Well, yes it does," Naomi said.

"Here, take this," Aang said, handing Naomi a small, stone bowl-shaped cup. He handed it to Naomi who poured water in it. Naomi made a tiny ball of fire in the palm of her hand and heated up the water, almost making it steam. She extinguished the fire and put the herb in the water. Naomi blew on the water, stirring it with her finger a few times. All eyes were on Naomi, (all but Toph) wondering what the heck she was doing. Naomi then set the cup on Appa's saddle and took off her other mitten and pushed up her sleeves, revealing a few more frostbites. Naomi poured the hot water onto her hands and lower arms.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sokka asked, staring at Naomi's arms.

"Yah… A lot, but it's either my life, or a little pain," Naomi said quietly. "Or, something like that."

"Ok, uh, hey, Katara, Sokka? Why is your grandmother so crabby?" Toph asked.

"I don't know really. She's just lonely I guess…" Katara said.

"And old," Sokka added.

"Sokka!" Katara said sternly.

"What? The truth hurts Katara. Just like your glare."

"Ugh!" Katara slapped her brother lightly on the shoulder. "You can't say that to a girl Sokka, that's just not right."

"Whatever," Sokka said, looking at the upcoming ground. "Hey, Aang, when will we land? My legs are falling asleep."

"Soon Sokka… Just be patient… I don't really know where we are going to land anyway," Aang replied.

"I hope it's not another earth nation place. I'm tired of those!" Toph whined.

"I think it will have to be. We paid a visit to the water nation, the fire nation is definitely not on our list, and the air temples are deserted, so all we have left is the earth nation." Aang said sounding bored.

"The fire nation isn't too bad… Although, the only safe places are the deserted ones, and you can't find those easily," Naomi stated.

"Of course the fire nation is bad! It's evil I tell you!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, just shush!" Katara said.

"I think we should go there!" Aang pointed to an earth village. The one Zuko entered. "Naomi, so you don't have to worry about your other shirt with the fire nation symbol thing, just wear that, except without the jacket." Naomi was ahead of Aang. She had taken off her coat a minute ago.

"Ok, well here we go again. More earth nation…" Toph muttered.

"Toph, it's better than ice or metal right?" Sokka asked talking about the water and fire nation places.

"Whatever," Toph glared at Sokka. Appa quickly landed and the five kids jumped off, walking into the village. Naomi looked around with a bored expression on her face.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Naomi asked Aang. "There's nothing exciting."

"Of course there is!" Aang said, looking around desperately for something. "Hey, there's a tea shop," Aang pointed at a small building.

"Yay, hot leaf juice…" Sokka said quietly.

"Oh Sokka, tea's good for you. It may not be meat, but it's way healthier," Katara said, dragging her brother inside. The teashop was an old, dusty, cramped place filled with small tables and a counter with who knows what behind it. They all walked in.

"This place is… Nice," Naomi said quietly, looking around. She wiped her finger against a table, getting a thing of dust on the tip. "And dirty. If the place is dirty, the tea is dirty… I don't like it here."

"Come on. Let's just get a drink," Aang said. He ordered five cups of tea and motioned for the group to sit down at a table that was relatively clean. After a minute of silence, Sokka spoke up.

"Don't you think it's weird that Azula, Zuko, and all of them always know where we are?"

"Appa isn't shedding anymore, is he?" Toph asked, looking into nothingness.

"I don't think so. It's too late in the year for him to shed," Aang said, grinning.

"How much does Appa shed?" Naomi asked, taking the teacups from the waiter and putting them in front of everybody, who waited for them to cool down.

"Enough to make me think it was grass," Toph grinned, reminiscing.

"Wow. I understand though, because Appa's a big flying bison," Naomi took a sip of her tea, but quickly put it on the table, almost dropping it. She winced quietly.

"What?" Katara asked, drinking her tea as if it wasn't almost boiling temperature.

"It's really hot!" Naomi stated, shutting her eyes to help the pain on her tongue.

"It's not hot at all," Katara finished her cup of tea.

"I thought fire benders were supposed to love the intense heat," Toph said, sipping her tea.

"Well, then I must not be a fire bender according to you're thoughts," Naomi said, blowing on her drink. Sokka took a sip of his tea and paused, staring into the handle-less cup.

"You know? Hot leaf juice isn't that bad."

"See Sokka? I told you it was good!" Katara said, grinning.

"I hate it when she's right," Sokka whispered in Aang's ear.

"Well then you must hate life, 'cause she's always right," Aang whispered back. He laughed and Sokka glared at his sister.

Once everybody was done with their tea, they paid and walked out into the village.

"Where to now?" Aang asked, looking around.

"How about over there?" Katara said.

"But I don't want to sit down anymore!" Sokka whined.

"It's only one of those fighting arena things like the one Toph was in," Katara said.

"I can barely see a thing in those when I'm not on the stage!" Toph protested.

"Even if you could Toph, I don't think you want to go in there. Look," Naomi pointed to a young man who looked strangely familiar.

"Oh great," Katara mumbled.

* * *

_**Ok, I'm trying to do a cliff-hanging ending… You will just have to wait and junk… Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, and all of those other things you might do.((well, that is for the people who read this before the new year) Thanks for reading and please**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Switching Sides

_**The 3**__**rd**__** Fire Nation Betrayer**_

_**OK… Chapter… 9! WOOT! Almost to chapter 10, so let's get this started.**_

_**Please, give me suggestions, so I can do that… Don't just say my story stinks… I'm trying, so yah…**_

_**!R&R!**_

* * *

**__**

"Zuko?!?" Aang yelled. Sokka slammed his hands over Aang's mouth.

"I don't think he noticed… We have to get out of here," Sokka said quietly. He had just started backing up when a drop of water hit his forehead. Sokka looked up, getting more drops of water in his eyes. "It's raining!" He yelled.

"Nice way not to get noticed, Sokka," Katara grinned. "Well, anyway, we better go get shelter. Come on," Katara walked towards the teashop.

"I think one of my friends is here. I'll meet you back at the tea shop though, ok?" Toph said, feeling Iroh nearby.

"Ok," Katara agreed. "But be careful."

"I see somebody I know too…" Naomi said, grinning. She was waiting for the group to go in the shop before she'd approach her acquaintance.

"Wow… Uh, ok, let's go Sokka, Aang," Katara dragged her two friends into the teashop. Toph walked up to Naomi, a confused look on her face.

"Who do you know that's here?" she asked Naomi, who was trying to keep her catbunny from getting wet.

"Uh… Nobody really… I just like the rain!" Naomi said quickly, grinning.

"Whatever…" Toph saw Iroh walk out of the shop and between two buildings. She walked towards him, greeting her friend.

"Why did you come here instead of staying inside the shop?" Toph asked Iroh.

"Well, it was getting very crowded, and it's roomier here," Iroh said happily, leaning against a building.

"Ok… So, how has it been?" Toph asked. She and Iroh chatted.

Naomi smiled, and then looked at Zuko. "I know he's evil… But maybe I could try to help," Naomi whispered. She shook her head quickly, trying to get the rain off of her head. "I'm glad I cut my hair that one time. It now contains less water," She smiled, remembering that one night where she secretly took Sokka's knife and cut her hair. Either nobody had noticed, or nobody really cared. Zuko followed his uncle and sat next to him between the houses.

"Zuko, hello," Iroh told his nephew happily.

"Uncle, who's this?" Zuko asked, giving Toph an odd look. "Isn't she a friend of the Avatar?"

"She is very kind, Zuko,"

"Whatever…" Zuko said, looking away from his uncle and Toph.

Naomi looked around. She was getting poured on. She took a few steps and slipped, falling on her face. Naomi dizzily stood up.

"Great… all of these buildings look the same to me… Ugh!" Naomi spotted a covered area and ran to it, almost tripping a few times. She finally got to the covered area. Naomi stood for a few seconds, and then sat down on the cold floor. She looked around, trying to see through the rain.

"Well then, Zuko-" Iroh stared blankly into the village.

"Yah?" Toph asked.

"I thought I saw something…" Iroh stood up and walked into the rain towards Naomi, who was petting her drenched catbunny. Toph shrugged and faced Zuko.

"So, what _really _happened while you and Katara were in that cave?" Toph grinned. Zuko just gave her a disgusted look.

Naomi looked up at Iroh, who walked towards her.

"You ok?" He asked calmly. Naomi just stared at him blankly. "Don't worry. An old man can only do so much."

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now, what are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?"

"They died a long time ago. I've been traveling alone for a while," Naomi said quietly as she petted her catbunny.

"Well, that's odd. Don't you have any friends?"

"Well, yes… But," Naomi started. "I was going to go see a friend, but it started raining, and now I don't know where they are."

"Why don't you come with me for a while. You can have some tea," Iroh said, motioning for Naomi to follow him as he walked back between the buildings. Naomi sighed.

"More tea…" She said quietly, not wanting something she had just a few minutes ago. She picked up her catbunny and followed Iroh's lead, joining Toph and Zuko. Naomi stared at Toph, silently questioning her why she was here. Toph didn't get the idea, so all she did was wave to Naomi, who waved back slightly. Naomi noticed Zuko was there and smiled to herself. She didn't like him or anything; she just wanted to talk to him some more to find out what made him so different from everybody else.

"So you two know each other right?" Iroh asked calmly, handing small cups of tea to Toph and Naomi.

"Yah, but I wouldn't call us friends just yet. We just met and everything," Toph muttered, taking a sip of tea. "Hey, I better go before the others worry… See you later, Iroh," Toph stood up and ran through the rain to the teashop.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Zuko asked Naomi, not even looking in her direction.

"Why should I? They don't like me. I just think they are sympathetic."

"About what?" Zuko glared at Naomi.

"I don't know them well enough to know what they are thinking!" Naomi spat.

"I'm sure you do! I bet you know almost everything about the Avatar. You probably even know where he's going, who he's going to meet next, what his plans are to defeat my father," Zuko yelled, his hands glowing faintly.

"I don't know them well enough to know what they are thinking," Naomi repeated, ignoring Zuko's temper.

"Zuko, settle down. Naomi, why don't you come with Zuko and me? You can use the training. You have as much time as you want to think about it. Just remember, you don't have to. I know it would go against your friends," Iroh said.

"What? Why?" Naomi and Zuko asked simultaneously, shocked.

"Well, if your friends don't like you and you aren't happy with them, then why stay?" Iroh asked.

"Because! I don't know… This is just weird. How do I tell them? Besides, all you want is information about the Avatar," Naomi said sternly.

"Just don't tell them," Zuko suggested.

"They will go looking for me! You don't understand! You have no friends," Naomi mumbled.

"I heard that!" Zuko yelled.

"Whatever. Fine, I'll go… But I'm going to have to find a lot of time to find out an excuse for when they figure out," Naomi said quietly. "I will also have to go back and stay for a while."

"And why is that?" Zuko asked.

"Toph knows I'm with you two. She will know where I went, so Aang will come looking for you and me, and then you'll get in this huge fight, and yah. Enough said. I have to go. Just stay here, ok? I'll be back in a day or two," Naomi said quickly, getting up and running to the teashop. She opened the door and walked inside to staring eyes. "What? Haven't you ever seen a dripping wet girl and her pet before?"

"Toph told us," Sokka said sternly.

"Told you what?" Naomi asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You were with Zuko. You probably told him everything!" Sokka yelled, standing up. Naomi took a step back, hitting the door.

"I don't know enough to tell him everything," Naomi said quietly.

"You know what Naomi? You are probably just a spy from the fire nation. Besides, the first time we saw you, you came off Azula's ship! Just leave us alone, Naomi. Weird things have happened since you got here. Just leave us alone before anything else happens," Sokka yelled, giving Naomi a dagger-shooting stare until she left.

"Ok… I suppose I can go with Iroh and Zuko now. At least I know I won't have to think about an excuse," Naomi said quietly, running back to where Iroh and Zuko were sitting. They looked up at her with odd looks.

"What happened?" Iroh asked, pouring a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"They heard I was with you. They think I'm a spy, and they don't want me to be with them anymore," Naomi muttered.

"So you have accepted the offer?" Iroh asked.

"Well, my other choice is to travel alone, risking the chance that I'll run into Azula and her friends, so yah. I have," Naomi nodded.

"Then we shall leave when the rain stops," Iroh said happily. Naomi looked up at the clouds, raindrops getting in her eyes a few times.

"Looks like that won't be too long. Might take half an hour though, but still," Naomi grinned, sitting down and pouring her a cup of tea. "This is really good! As long as you make this tea often, I'll be happy," Naomi laughed, taking another sip.

"Glad you like it," Iroh said happily.

* * *

**_K… Sorry it took so long… School and junk… So yah, here it is, sorry I hadn't updated! Now that it's summer, I'll try to work on my story more… please Review!!!! And sorry if it's a little confusing… I tried… had a lot of writer's block! See yah!_**

_**!BYE!**_


	10. The Training Begins

_**The 3**__**rd**__** Fire Nation Betrayer**_

_**Ok… here's chapter 10… wow… It seems like I'm not even done with chapter 5. Ok, so yah… Here it is, and hopefully I haven't kept any of you waiting for too long. Enjoy**_

_**!R&R!**_

* * *

"Naomi, wake up," Iroh said quietly, shaking Naomi.

"Huh?" Naomi asked drowsily.

"You dozed off. The rain stopped though, so we can get on our way."

"Where are we going?" Naomi asked, standing up and stretching her arms.

"Whichever place is safe from Azula, and in your case, the Avatar," Iroh grinned, packing everything up.

"Why should we stay away from the Avatar? I mean I have to capture him!" Zuko argued.

"Do you think bringing the Avatar to your father would make a difference on what he thinks of you?" Naomi asked, not caring too much about how mad Zuko was getting once he heard.

"If I bring the Avatar back, my father will not think of me as a useless son!" Zuko yelled.

"Whatever. Just think, Zuko. That's the main thing you need to do. Just think about every possible thing before you do it, and maybe you will be more successful," Naomi said calmly. "Let's just go. I'm tired of this place. It kind of gives me the creeps."

"Alright, let's head… That way," Iroh pointed in a direction with clear skies and lots of lush land.

"Looks good to me," Naomi grinned. "So are you really going to teach me some fire bending?" Naomi asked excitedly.

"If you want me to," Iroh said, shrugging.

"That would be awesome!" Naomi could barely hold back her excitement.

"But aren't you a really good fire bender?" Zuko asked.

"Only when I'm with my catbunny," Naomi grinned. Zuko stared at her as if she had two heads. "It's a long story," Naomi said.

"We have the time," Zuko said. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Ok, my parent's spirits are in my catbunny. They have been since they died when I was younger. Their powers are in my pet, so when I am touching it, or touching a bag that's carrying it, or whatever, I have my parents' powers. It's really weird. I haven't even understood it all after about 5 years," Naomi said, knowing the story by heart after telling it to herself a million times.

"Well that's weird," Zuko muttered.

"You're weird," Naomi muttered back.

"Will you two quit fighting? All I have heard from both of you when you have a conversation together is bickering!" Iroh yelled. Naomi and Zuko glared at the ground, not looking up until Iroh broke the silence after what seemed like hours.

"I'm pretty tired. We have done a lot of walking. Let's just make camp here. It's almost night anyway,"

Naomi looked up at the sky. It _was_ getting pretty dark. She nodded, sitting down after all the walking. She petted her catbunny. Zuko and Iroh sat down across from Naomi, looking drowsy. "So when are we going to start training?" Naomi asked, getting a small burst of energy.

"You are really looking forward to it aren't you? We will probably start tomorrow morning," Iroh said, yawning.

"Is it going to be early?" Naomi asked, the energy leaving her.

"Probably. If people are awake, and they see fire, they will get suspicious," Iroh said quietly.

"Ugh… Well then, I'm going to bed. 'Night," Naomi lied down, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

"You better go to bed too Zuko," Iroh said, lying down. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"You are going to be training Naomi."

"What? Why me?" Zuko argued.

"You two need to get along. I'll break the news to Naomi when she wakes up. Besides, she might actually teach you something."

"Like what?" Zuko asked, getting annoyed. "What can a 10 year old teach a 16 year old?"

"Who knows," Iroh said quietly, dozing off. Zuko rolled over, facing away from everybody.

"Whatever," He mumbled, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Aang and the gang lied down to get some sleep.

"Sokka, why did you do all of the talking? You didn't even ask us what our opinion was," Aang asked quietly.

"Yah I did. Well, Toph said that she didn't like Naomi, and she said that she talked to you and you said you didn't either," Sokka said, glaring at Toph. Toph grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, I thought you didn't. Besides, if I don't like her, then why should she be here! She's suspicious. You know everything Sokka said was true! She could have been a spy from the fire nation," Toph said.

"Yah, but still," Aang mumbled, staring at the stars until he heard his friend's steady breathing, which meant they were all sleeping. He sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Naomi woke up the next morning, the light practically blinding her. She rubbed her eyes drowsily, sitting up. She saw Iroh already awake. He was drinking a cup of tea while looking at the sunrise. Naomi smiled, and then looked down at Zuko. He looked different when he was sleeping. More peaceful and less stressed. Naomi wished he were like that more often. He really needed time off from being stressed. Naomi walked over to Iroh and sat down next to him. "It sure is pretty," Naomi said, staring at the sunrise.

"It is. I just wish Zuko could see it. He never paid attention to the beauty of sunrise and sunset," Iroh said quietly, taking another sip of tea and handing a cup to Naomi. She took a sip. "Oh, I almost forgot. Zuko's going to be training you today." Naomi choked on the tea.

"What?" She managed to say.

"I thought you and Zuko should have some time to sort things out. Besides, I'm sure he will be a better teacher than me. I taught him just about everything I know." Iroh said calmly.

"But… Fine," Naomi sighed, finishing her tea. "So when is he going to wake up?"

"I'm already awake," Zuko said, making Naomi jump slightly.

"Ok then, you two can start training now," Iroh said happily, glad that he could relax for once. Naomi stood up, following Zuko to a clear area where they wouldn't burn anything down. Naomi put down her bag, her catbunny running out and chasing bugs.

"What first?" Naomi asked Zuko.

"Show me what you can do first. We'll build up from there."

"Uh, ok," Naomi said, pondering for a while on what to do. She took a breath, and then punched the air, fire shooting out of it, but not going too far. "That's all I have," Naomi said. Zuko sighed.

"We have a lot of work to do," He muttered.

"So what's first?" Naomi asked again.

"Uh, just keep practicing?" Zuko suggested. "Just fight me," Zuko said, taking a few breaths.

"What? I'm not fighting you! You'll burn me to a crisp!" Naomi yelled, stepping back.

"No I won't. The worst thing that could happen is me giving you a small burn. You need to be strong if you want to be a good fire bender," Zuko said.

"No Zuko, that's not right!" Iroh yelled, not looking at his nephew. "Strength isn't the key to fire bending."

"Alright. You still need to be strong. Don't cry over a small burn, or else you will be defeated easily," Zuko said.

"I don't cry over small burns! Do you want to see how many burns I have gotten in my life time?" Naomi asked, annoyed.

"No, I don't. Just… Fight me, ok? And don't just use defense. That won't help anything," Zuko said, running towards Naomi with fire in his hands.

"What?" Naomi yelled, quickly running to the side, trying to think of what to do. She punched fire at Zuko, who just threw more fire at it, sending it back to Naomi. She ducked, just dodging it.

"Don't dodge stuff!" Zuko yelled.

"What am I suppose to do? I'm not strong enough to send that thing back!" Naomi sighed.

"Just try. Do it again," Zuko said. Naomi took a deep breath. She punched fire at Zuko, who sent fire at it, sending it back. Naomi tried getting more energy in her hands to make her fire bigger. She shot another thing of fire at the big ball of flames zooming towards her. It was sent back to Zuko, who ducked.

"You hypocrite. Why should you dodge it when I can't?" Naomi argued.

"Easy. You couldn't handle anything better than that. You are getting better though," Zuko said quietly.

"Ugh. This is going to take forever," Naomi sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

* * *

_**Ok… that's all I have this time… sorry… Uh, it might be kinda confusing, 'cause I worked on it after I swam a lot, and I stayed up to like, later than 3AM on this, so I was tired… If any mistakes, just put them in a review… but please, make them sound nice… Thanks to my fans (if any XD) but yah…**_

_**!SEE YAH!**_


	11. Decisions Decisions

_**K people… This is chapter 11 or my story… and so yah. **_

_**I hope this won't be a waste of time… **_

* * *

__

Naomi sat down, her back to Zuko. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't need to learn anyway. I can just carry my catbunny around everywhere I go until I die," Naomi said, hugging her knees.

"Well then you might as well make yourself useful while you're here. Can you cook?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"Not well," Naomi mumbled.

"Can you wash clothes, build stuff, anything?" Zuko practically yelled impatiently.

"No, I can't. I'm just a kid."

"Well then at least tell me why you have freakishly red eyes," Zuko yelled.

"It has something to do with ocular albinism. My eyes are red as if I'm albino, but the rest of me is normal," Naomi said impatiently. Zuko gave her a weird look that she ignored.

* * *

Aang paced around in large circles, his mind flooding with thoughts about Naomi. He was wondering where she was, and if it was a bad idea to let Sokka do all of the talking. He shook his head, finally sitting down after standing up for what seemed like an hour at least. Aang buried his face in his hands, sighing. He shouldn't care about Naomi. What did she ever do for him? Even if she could have taught him fire bending, maybe Sokka _was _right. She could have done something to get Aang even closer to his doom with the Fire Lord. Aang leaned against Appa's soft fur coat, staring up at the clear sky blankly. Katara walked over to Aang quietly and sat down next to him.

"You alright, Aang? You have been awfully quiet lately," Katara said.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of thoughts going through my mind at the moment," Aang said calmly.

"Hey, come on. Sokka, Toph, and I are going to go gather some food. Hoorah," Katara said sarcastically. "I'm sure if you come with us, it'll cheer you up a bit." Katara stuck her hand out to help Aang up. He grabbed it and stood up.

"Let's hope it does," Aang said, doing his best to smile. The gang walked through a forest, picking up everything that looked semi-edible. Toph paused, sticking her arms out, not allowing her friends to go by.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Katara asked, holding Aang's small, almost full bag.

"I feel somebody coming this way. I think it's Azula," Toph said in shock.

"You sure?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, now run," Toph said impatiently, grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him behind a thick bunch of trees. Aang and Katara followed quickly. They watched as Azula, Ty Lee, and Mei walked into view, Azula heading the group. "See? I was right," Toph whispered quietly. Sokka nudged her with his elbow.

"Are you _sure_ you saw Zuko here?" Ty Lee asked, searching up and down the trees surrounding the group.

"Why are you wondering? Do you doubt me, Ty Lee?" Azula asked, not even glancing at her friend.

"Uh, no, but it doesn't seem like we are doing any good looking through here. It's like a jungle! What if we never find him and all of this searching is for nothing?"

"I agree. We _have_ been here forever. I don't think Zuko's dumb enough to hide in here for more than a day," Mei said. Ty Lee grinned, winking at Mei.

"You like him. I know you do, Mei," Ty Lee whispered when Azula had her back turned. Mei rolled her eyes, barely blushing.

"Come on girls, we'll just have to look somewhere else," Azula said, crossing her arms and heading between her two friends to her mongoose dragon.

"This is bad," Aang said after making sure he was out of earshot from Azula and the others.

"What's bad?" Sokka asked, leaning against a tree. "This is great. They didn't spot us. In fact, I think Azula's heading in the opposite direction from us."

"They are heading towards Zuko. Naomi's with Zuko," Aang said, covering his face with his hands, trying to keep calm.

"So? If Azula captures her, she will be right where she belongs: With the fire nation," Sokka said, nodding.

"No, she will be right where she doesn't belong: In a prison cell, and knowing Azula, she might not even get _that _far."

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked.

"Azula will probably kill her. The only reason she didn't when we first met Naomi was probably because she didn't have the time," Aang said impatiently. "Let's just get going. I don't care if she _is_ a spy for the fire nation. I'll take my chances." Aang ran the way they came from and came upon Appa, who was eating from a large pack of tall grass. Aang climbed on the bison, sitting on Appa's head. The others sat behind him on the saddle. "Appa, yip yip," Aang said. Appa flew up above the forest. They could see Azula and her gang. Aang made sure they stayed behind them and out of sight. He didn't want to get caught by Azula.

* * *

Naomi's catbunny stood up on its hind legs, sniffing the air. Its ears were perked up vertically, and its long, cat tail was twitching.

"Hey, what's wrong with it?" Zuko asked, staring at the catbunny.

"It smells something, stupid," Naomi said sternly, walking up to her pet. Zuko's hands started to glow, but Iroh gave him a look that told him to cool it. Naomi knelt down next to her catbunny and scratched behind its ear. "What do you smell, Lucky?"

"You named it? Why did you name it Lucky?" Zuko questioned.

"What is this, an interrogation or something?" Naomi asked. "And of course I named it. Who doesn't name their pet?"

"Yah, but why did you name it Lucky?"

"None of your business," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. She focused back onto her catbunny. It went back onto its four paws and hissed. Naomi looked up and saw Azula, Mei, and Ty Lee. "Aw crud."

"Zuzu, I wasn't expecting to find you this quickly. Although, it is obvious you wouldn't use your time wisely to run away," Her gaze landed upon Naomi. She clenched her fists, but her voice stayed calm. "So, is she a prisoner, or what?" she asked Zuko. He ignored her. "Then she's a friend, I suppose? It's not that odd to find two traitors together."

"He's definitely not my friend," Naomi mumbled, holding her catbunny in her arms. She looked up in the air, seeing a bison. "Aang!" Naomi yelled happily. Everybody else looked up in unison. Azula shot large bolts of lightning at Appa. Aang quickly steered Appa to the right, dodging the attack. Aang stood up, turning his staff into a glider and jumping off Appa, gliding through the air and onto the ground next to Naomi. Sokka quickly crawled to the reins, gripping them tightly in his hands and guiding Appa to land safely. Katara, Toph, and Sokka slid down Appa's side, sprinting to Aang's side. "Aang, you might want to keep an eye on your back," Naomi whispered. Aang looked behind him and saw Zuko eying him suspiciously. He turned and stepped back a few steps, able to see both Azula and Zuko.

"Well Avatar, you can either give up now and come with me without your friends being injured, or you can stay and fight. Either way, I'm sure this will be the day I capture you," Azula smirked, crossing her arms. Aang looked around at his friends. All eyes were on him.

* * *

_**Alright, I think I'm getting better at writing… If not, then just tell me… I'm working hard to take your suggestions and make my writing better. I'm sorry if some people are out of character, but one of the reasons they are, is because I haven't seen the show in a long time: Pretty much since the season finale… And a little after that, but still. Uh, whoever said that Azula was out of character and should have killed Naomi, I fixed that… er, I tried to, but still. This is a long chapter; I got a lot of writer blocks, so yah. It might not be as good as I thought, and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes… Alright, please**_

_**Review!!**_


End file.
